Diamatus Revalus
"Diamatus Revalus" an Oricai term meaning "To Detach Realms and Reveal Truth", was in reference to the after effects of what had occurred 30 years prior with the Clash of the Kingdoms. The Great Kingdom of Oricai sought to detach itself from the rest of the world by literally breaking the earth between their kingdom and everything else. This was the idea behind the Diamatus Revalus initially. However, because it was an impossible task, the High King changed his plan to include finding out the truth of the mysterious Dakrumi. Under his orders, a troop of 15 soldiers ventured into the hostile lands now ruled over by the Dakrumi. Their primary task was to be invisible and find ways of understanding why the Dakrumi came and how they are so strong. Delauis, the leader of this band of soldiers, had ordered them to delve into the depths of a grand structure that was recently constructed by the Dakrumi upon their arrival. Noticing the lack of guards in the structure, they felt safe and was able to explore it entirely without any confrontation from the Dakrumi. Here is where they learned that the Dakrumi were a race of demonic-like people who came from a realm called the Parallels. They couldn't understand anything else however since everything was written in Dakrumi tongue. Delauis ordered the soldiers to head back with what they found out while he would stay behind and try to capture one of the Dakrumi soldiers for interrogation. This proved fruitless as he got captured and his men were caught outside of the structure. The group was brought before the general of the Dakrumi in the region, Kikalicas. Kikalicas had few words for them, but said two that were familiar, "Diamatus Revalus", right before he beheaded Delauis. He wanted to prove a point; that he wouldn't stop his actions until all life was detached from the realm they were currently in. Seeing the gruesome sight before them, the remaining soldiers panicked and tried to flee from the Dakrumi. Kikalicas laughed menacingly and pointed to the farthest of those soldiers, who soon after dropped to the ground, lifeless. The rest stopped in place fearing what could happen to them as well. The Dakrumi quickly recaptured the few soldiers who had stopped trying to flee, locking them into tight cages where they would be intentionally starved and "sweated" so they would die of dehydration as well. Knowing that something had gone wrong, the High King called upon the Lumminai Heralds to look into the matter of his missing soldiers. The Heralds responded and began heading into the last known region the soldiers were supposed to be. They discovered the soldiers....but they were all dead, beheaded, limbs ripped off, and stuck on spikes that littered the ground. Written in blood was the same two words "Diamatus Revalus", and underneath that was the Dakrumi translation "The Demons Return". The heralds reported what had happened to the High King, and prepared the lands for the obvious dangers that were coming very soon. Having known of the past, and where the Evil One was stored in a tomb, the High King began preparations to literally separate Oricai from everything else by first building a very large wall higher than any human could imagine, and then by creating a deep trench to cut off their kingdom from the other lands. The High King was tasked with protecting the Tomb of the Evil one to prevent the Demon from returning, as this is how he took the meaning of translated words. The events following the Diamatus Revalus was that of the Sixth Race Invasion, where the Dakrumi had began their plot and attempts to rid the world of all life to create their own race with the power of the Lumminai but the immortality of gods. Category:Dakrumi Category:Diamatus Revalus Category:Lore Category:History of Oricai Category:Heralds Category:Lumminai